For an example of a conventional type, a semiconductor device where a high voltage bipolar transistor is manufactured on the same wafer with a high-speed bipolar transistor can be given (for example, refer to patent documents 1 to 3, JP-A No. 1999-8315, JP-A No. 2006-54261 and JP-A No. 2004-363267).